


梯

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 现实背景
Relationships: 之焉（少量）, 南嘉
Kudos: 6





	梯

焉栩嘉在阳光下理头发，手插进刘海抖一抖，时刻保持偶像该有的蓬松。他想到夏之光不离身的小镜子，思考了一秒要不要借来看看自己脸上的底妆有没有热融了。夏天录室外综艺真的太煎熬，北京的天一丝云也没有，汗一滴滴流进眼睛里，肢体接触全都黏糊糊，让人心生烦躁。

夏之光坐在小⻢扎上确认自己的美貌。他戴了平光眼镜，总担心镜框下边缘会把自己脸上的粉压出两道痕。翟潇闻在一边玩手机，时不时转身看他一眼：“后期有滤镜的，瞎逛你其实不用担心。”

夏之光把一瓶冰水贴在翟潇闻手臂上，翟潇闻夸张地缩了一下。焉栩嘉在远处目睹这一切， 他甩甩自己手里那瓶水上密密的冷凝水，拧开瓶子小心地灌了一口。

冰水落入胃里确实是不小的刺激，人都能清醒一大半。助理喊他们集合补妆，焉栩嘉一手插着腰晃过去，坐在小凳子上等化妆师过来。他今天穿了件浅蓝的 T，出汗以后会沁出深色的痕迹。助理问他要不要换一件，他犹豫了一下说好，拿着团里统一的闪电 logo 白 T 往洗手间走。

脱下蓝 T 以后他隐约感觉哪里不对，但没想起来。穿好衣服出去才发现自己脖子上的项链掉了。项链是他自己的私物，简简单单一条钛钢链子，挂着很黑泡的两个铁环。周震南看他注意力不太集中，手伸到镜头看不⻅的地方轻拍了他一下。

“嘉哥？”焉栩嘉回神，他微微笑一下：“哎，我项链掉了。”  
周震南潇洒地甩了下头：“回去我给你再买一条，现在好好录。”  
不用，焉栩嘉又笑，周震南忍不住在他腰上掐一下：“别看我了！看镜头！”

录完节目天都黑了，回去的大巴上周震南把手机往后递给焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉在他后一排坐着打瞌睡，接了他的手机以后问：“干嘛？”

周震南撇一撇嘴：“买项链啊！”

焉栩嘉笑得有点大声，周震南一本正经的语气实在有意思。他看到夏之光目光扫过来瞟了他一眼，收住笑声趴在前座的缝里和周震南讲话。周震南好像又说了什么好笑的，焉栩嘉趴在椅背上的肩膀剧烈颤抖了一阵，擦擦眼⻆笑出来的几滴眼泪坐好：“还有多久到家啊？”

赵磊在口罩后面出声：“快了，你抓紧睡会儿。”

到家的时候焉栩嘉果然没睡醒，整个人软乎得像一团橡皮泥，搭着赵磊的肩膀哈欠连连。他们点的外卖已经到了，阿姨帮他们在桌上摆好。夏之光看着小鸡啄米一样的焉栩嘉叹了口气，

起身舀了碗酒酿汤圆放在他面前。焉栩嘉一声不吭地接过来，一咬，芝麻汤圆的馅料就流出来，烫伤了他的舌头，他忍着没出声，硬是把那个汤圆咽下去了。

吃完饭大家各自散去。焉栩嘉准备去洗澡，正要上楼的时候周震南拿了杯冰水拉住他：“张嘴。”

焉栩嘉“啊”张了一下嘴，然后才觉得不对劲：“为什么要张嘴？”周震南把冰水塞他手里：“你被烫了难道没感觉吗？”  
焉栩嘉接过水含了一口：“早烫了，再晚点都已经好了。”

周震南就盯着他看，看他用舌尖把嘴⻆的一点水珠舔进去。他开口：“其实是夏之光让我给你的。”

焉栩嘉哦了一声，周震南又接一句：“你们怎么了啊，两个人都神神叨叨的，心思全飘在天上。”

焉栩嘉低头扯了一下自己歪掉的领口：“没什么，”他把杯子放到周震南的小手里：“太熟了，谈不起来的。”焉栩嘉的手搭在周震南肩膀上：“能借你浴室洗个澡吗？”

周震南洗完以后发现焉栩嘉一直在转椅上坐着，他拍拍自己的床叫焉栩嘉坐上来。⻄瓜房就他一个人住，零散的稿纸和衣服配饰什么的随意放着。焉栩嘉从自己腰下的被子里掏出一只耳机，周震南一边说着嘉哥⻅笑了一边在床上摸来摸去，焉栩嘉问他在干什么，周震南扁扁嘴：“当然是在为你这个豌豆公主排除危险。”

焉栩嘉站着的时候好高大一人，坐下来就是小小一团，他把头靠在周震南腿上。周震南穿了裤腿很宽的睡裤，半干的头发还翘着一撮。焉栩嘉自下而上地望向他，脑袋搁在软软肉肉的腿上，感觉困意又一次席卷而来，他闭上眼睛开玩笑说：“你这里好舒服，我都想睡在这里了。”

周震南歪着头想了一会儿：“也不是不可以哦。”

焉栩嘉撑着胳膊坐起来，他唇色不是很深，卸了妆看起来气色就没那么好，他打了个哈欠拿起手机：“那我跟磊哥说一声。”

他们就一个大枕头。周震南讲究生活品质，买了个乳胶的，躺下去的时候脖颈会被托住，有利于健康。焉栩嘉有点睡不习惯，他干脆滑下去不枕枕头，攥了一团被子把自己胳膊搁在脑袋下面。周震南抓着他的肩企图把他拉上来：“不枕枕头对颈椎不好。”

焉栩嘉说：“你怎么跟我妈一样。”  
周震南就假装生气：“得，那我不管你了。”他说完这话就转过身去背对焉栩嘉，没过多久就感

觉焉栩嘉又蹭了上来，脑袋靠在他脖子后面痒痒的。焉栩嘉把胳膊搭在他腰上，周震南一身痒痒肉竟然也觉得舒服——被热热躯体抱住还挺开心的。

周震南闭上眼睛拽了一下自己的被⻆：“睡了嘉哥。”焉栩嘉低沉的声音在他耳后响起：“晚安南南。”

周震南睡醒以后摸到身边热乎乎的一团还吓了一跳。他一个人睡惯了，看到毛茸茸一个焉栩嘉缩在他胳膊下面，一动也不敢动。焉栩嘉蜷着身体，呼吸平缓，睫毛微微颤，是一副安睡的模样。

周震南盯着那张可以用漂亮来形容的脸，小心地把自己的胳膊挪开。

焉栩嘉在睡梦中感觉到环境的变化，那个叫“南南”的热源正在离他而去，他睁开眼睛坐起来醒神，发现自己这一晚的睡眠质量还不错。

周震南站在床边刷牙，牙膏沫像圣诞老人的胡子一样堆在嘴上：“嘉哥起床了！”

焉栩嘉看着他，觉得这个场景温馨得不像话，他撑着床把小腿伸出去一截，光脚晃晃悠悠摆了几下，周震南心里噗一下笑了：小学生。

但他也没说出来，他只是擦干净脸去衣柜找衣服穿：“你咋还在床上赖着。” 焉栩嘉终于站起来，语气带点耍赖的意味：“我也不知道，我就是不太想动。”  
周震南刚想说多大的人了还这样，转念一想焉栩嘉年纪确实小。平时说也哥是忙内调侃习惯了，现在真正的忙内就站在他跟前找拖鞋，低头的时候露出一小片胸口，好白。周震南把目光移回自己的衣柜，随便抓了件衬衫穿上。

吃早饭的时候周震南总觉得有一道灼灼的目光贴在自己脑⻔儿上。焉栩嘉倒毫不在意，他把手里涂了炼乳的吐司分一半给周震南。周震南用手接过，尝了一口被齁得咳嗽起来，焉栩嘉就用干净的那只手给他拍背顺气。

晚上焉栩嘉又抱着自己的枕头跑来跟周震南睡。周震南下巴要掉到地上：“这次还自己带枕头了哈，是要在我这常住了？”

焉栩嘉躺平：“你这床挺大的，比我的要舒服。”

周震南气得笑了一下，他哗一下扑过去趴在焉栩嘉身上。焉栩嘉的沐浴露有种婴儿痱子粉味， 像薄荷奶油。他戳戳焉栩嘉的肚子：“想睡大床为什么不去找夏之光。”

焉栩嘉肉眼可⻅地抖了一下，他把周震南从身上扒拉下去，转过身自己蜷进被子里：“跟他那哪是睡觉啊。”

周震南就说，好，停，嘉哥你不要说了，⻋轮子都碾在我脸上了。

焉栩嘉卷着被子坐起来，被这样大的眼睛盯着的时候没人能抑制住自己的心跳。周震南不直接触碰他的目光：“睡吧睡吧，服了你了。”

焉栩嘉蹭到他身边来，他说南南你好香哦。周震南说彼此彼此，你的沐浴露也挺好闻的。焉栩嘉黏人起来是真黏，周震南梦回带娃综艺，感觉自己在哄小朋友，说话语气都放软了些。他说你和夏之光真没戏了？焉栩嘉在他怀里点点头：“不想互相折磨了。”

哦，周震南闭上嘴。焉栩嘉就说你问这个干什么，难道你也喜欢我？周震南切了一声：“还没睡着就开始说梦话了。”

焉栩嘉笑了，睁开眼睛去看周震南：“可是你脉搏跳得好快啊。”

周震南说我哪有！你压着我胳膊我血管能不突突跳吗。焉栩嘉把头从他胳膊上挪开，周震南起身的时候背上的纹身露了出来。焉栩嘉⻤使神差地伸手摸了一下。

“疼吗？”焉栩嘉好奇发问。

周震南眼珠滚了一圈，应该是在认真回忆：“不怎么疼，有点麻麻的。”他把手上两个纹身给他看，一柄剑和一颗心，欲和爱全都要。焉栩嘉捧着他的手指左看右看：“还挺特别的。”

那当然，也不看看你南哥的品味。周震南自己也很满意地端详了一下。他手白白小小，黑色指甲油跳了两个红的，像扑克牌面上的红桃黑桃。

关灯以后焉栩嘉又往周震南怀里拱，周震南心想这孩子也不缺爱啊，怎么黏得像个糍粑。他只好环着焉栩嘉的背紧紧抱他一下，又松开：“快睡觉，别闹了。”

连着睡了一个星期，焉栩嘉又搬回去了。周震南松了口气，再下去他真怕夏之光把他私藏的秘制辣酱都泄愤丢了。一个人睡可以摆大字形，可以窝在被子里玩手机，可以把乱七八糟的东⻄堆满整个床。

但是醒来身边凉冰冰空落落好像还挺难过的。

周震南一个人站在洗漱台前刷牙，发现焉栩嘉的一双拖鞋半露在他床底下。他把那双拖鞋掏出来，心里有点恨恨的——自己有鞋还喜欢穿我的！也不嫌码小！

他敲开⻔把拖鞋还回去。房间里就焉栩嘉一个人，周震南东张⻄望一番：“磊哥呢？”

焉栩嘉捧着手机在打游戏：“他今天和也哥赵让小分队，你不知道吗？”

周震南想了想好像是有这么一回事。他最近忙个人 EP 忙得头昏脑胀，没怎么记其他成员的行程。他把拖鞋丢到焉栩嘉床边：“你的鞋。”

焉栩嘉结束了一盘游戏，低头往床下看了一眼：“我都忘了。”他点了一下远处：“其实我还有一双。”

周震南⻓⻓的哦了一声就要走，焉栩嘉坐在床上拽他的胳膊：“南南。”干啥，周震南没好气地问。  
焉栩嘉又不说话，拿大眼睛看他。  
周震南眼睛眯起来，他说嘉哥你这样看我会很危险哦。

周震南放开焉栩嘉的时候，焉栩嘉下唇肿了一圈，但眼睛还是笑笑的，他喘匀了气，手指勾着周震南⻉雷帽的飘带玩了一会儿。周震南看他的表情就变得很复杂，说不上来的感觉。

还有更离谱的吗？周震南在心里想：我竟然真的动了这种心思。

周震南看着外面明晃晃的天，他手贴着焉栩嘉的脸，用大拇指腹摩擦一下。焉栩嘉在他手心里看起来好乖。

周震南说：“晚上去我那睡？”

没有起伏的问句，和陈述句也差不多。焉栩嘉躺在床上伸展了一下手臂，侧躺着抱住床上的抱枕，野兽派的，是周震南喜欢的⻛格。周震南看着他埋在抱枕里的半张脸，轻轻叹了口气。

晚饭时两人心照不宣地坐在了一起。周震南给焉栩嘉夹了好多排⻣，焉栩嘉啃得斯文，以至于大家都吃完了他才匆匆扒了几口饭结束这顿。洗完澡以后他趴在周震南床上，眼巴巴盯着桌上那盒泡面。周震南⻅不得这样的眼神，但也不希望等会儿接吻的时候是泡面味的。他从刚到的快递里拆出一盒糯米糍，焉栩嘉眼睛亮起来，捏着个小叉子把奥利奥夹心的雪团子吃得一干二净。周震南坐在床边看他，没忍住伸手摸了摸他的肩头。

焉栩嘉吃饱以后看起来心情很好，他靠着床头半坐着，周震南搂过他的后颈亲上去，嘴里甜甜腻腻的奥利奥奶油味还在，亲着亲着周震南就开始解焉栩嘉的睡衣扣子。焉栩嘉还象征性用手推了几下，好一副欲迎还拒的模样，然而心跳和喘/息根本骗不了人。

周震南往他身后摸一把，语气里藏不住惊讶：“嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉这时还坚守原则：“要叫嘉哥。”

触手湿漉漉的，又热又软。周震南也有基本常识，知道这样的湿软意味着什么。焉栩嘉已经喘得厉害，偏过头去示意：“灯关一下。”

黑暗里两个人的神经都放松了些。周震南原本是个对性/爱/欲/念很低的人——他有太多事情要做，哪有心思搞这些。但在焉栩嘉这儿，他一度怀疑自己是不是被施了什么法下了什么蛊， 原则底线一次次放宽。焉栩嘉发现他走神，他用滚烫的嘴唇去贴周震南的锁⻣：“南南……”

周震南觉得自己完蛋了。

算了，完蛋就完蛋吧。他自暴自弃地想，含住那片滚烫的唇，深深顶/了进去。黑的红的指尖抚在焉栩嘉胸/口，周震南想，杂志大片都拍不出这种震撼。

焉栩嘉还昏昏沉沉的，周震南贴着他的耳朵：“要不要去浴室洗一下？”焉栩嘉环着他的腰摇摇头：“痛。”  
哪里痛？周震南紧张起来，他摩挲着焉栩嘉的腰和腿/根，轻轻按揉。焉栩嘉好像吸了吸鼻子：“你能不能用点力按。”

周震南说我有健身用的筋膜枪，拿来给你用用？

焉栩嘉闭着眼睛去抓他的手，嘴撅得老高。周震南也不再逗他，他把快掉到地上的枕头抢救回来，焉栩嘉枕着自带的枕头，把被子全抢走了。

周震南有点无语。  
他掀开被子的一⻆钻进去，从背后抱住焉栩嘉。像焉栩嘉第一次从背后抱住他一样。

赵让把焉栩嘉托他拿的快递吭哧吭哧挪到周震南房间⻔口。焉栩嘉还窝在周震南床上，精神不怎么好。赵让对着那个巨大的箱子冲焉栩嘉招手：“嘉哥，你这快递也太沉了吧！”

焉栩嘉和赵让费了老大的劲才把快递搬到房间里。焉栩嘉拿美工刀划开这个巨大的快递—— 里面是他常买的潮牌店的衣服裤子饰品，清单⻓得像一把拉面。他打电话给周震南——除了周震南没人能干出这种事。周震南那头很嘈杂：“咋啦嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉对着一地的衣服裤子项链手链回复他：“你怎么买了这么多。”  
周震南好像笑了一声：“我不知道你丢的项链是哪个哇。我就把店里的东⻄全买了。”

“你看看有没有你之前丢的那个。”他的声音带着点期待。

焉栩嘉翻了一遍，没有，可能是旧款已经下架了。只有一个款式很类似的，圆圈圈换成了⻓方形的薄片。他决定做一回指方为圆的糊涂蛋：“有的有的，一模一样。”

周震南愉快的情绪根本掩饰不住：“我就说，我这么聪明的人，肯定不会买错的。”  
焉栩嘉对着镜子把那条项链挂在脖子上。⻓方形的金属片在阳光下反射出一块光斑印在墙上。外面有人在喊他：“嘉嘉，快点，要走啦。”  
焉栩嘉整整自己的衣⻆，关好⻄瓜房的房⻔：“来了。”


End file.
